Problem: Daniel ate 4 slices of pie. Jessica ate 5 slices. If there were initially 14 slices, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${9}$ out of $14$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{9}{14}$ of the pie.